The Mystery
by Fubukiya Lee
Summary: A gathering for the Chrono Storm members ? Fei invited the Chrono Storm members secretly except for the former members of Raimon because they planned to surprise them. During the gathering, they had a match again an unknown team named Mystery Storm. When the whistle blew, suddently they had be transfered to another place. What will happen to them ? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mystery**

**Chapter 1 ~ The Gathering **

A member of Chrono Storm has decided to hold a gathering for all the Chrono Storm team members. Firstly, he called his friend.

" Mixi Trans ~ SUPER ZANARK ! Ima koko ni …" his friend's phone rang.

"Fei, what is it that you want !? Do you know how many things that I have to do !? I need to wash my bike, train and report what's going on in my area to El Dorado !" he said in a furious and deep voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Zanark ! I though you were free…" Fei apologized.

"So _WHAT _ did you call me for ? Don't tell me you want to lend my _babe_ to travel back in time to see your mom ! I will NEVER EVER lend my _babe_ to you !" Zanark said.

"Oh ya, I called you to ask you if you would like to come to the gathering of all the Chrono Storm members that I'm holding ? We will also be having a match again an unknown team name MYSTERY STORM." replied Fei.

"Emm… I'll think about it but first I have to report to El Dorado before 5pm and now is already 4:50pm ! I haven't even done washing my bike !"

"Ok, see ya later."

Then they both ended their conversation.

* * *

After a while, Fei when to visit wandaba and Professor Aruno. On the way, Fei was wondering if he should surprise them or just tell them that they are coming.

10 minutes have passed and Fei finally arrived at the laboratory. He walked into the lab and the first thing that happen was…

"Fei ! Long time no see !" Wandaba hugged him tightly like a girl that has never seen her boyfriend or lover for ages.

"Hey Fei, what brings you here ?" the professor asked.

"I wanted to ask you a favor. Can I borrow the Inazuma TM Caravan for 1 last time ?" Fei replied and asked.

"Why do you want it for ? Don't tell me that you are going to travel back in time to see your mom or Tenma again !"

"Well… you are half corrected but the real reason is I plan to hold a gathering for all the Chrono Storm members including Kinako ~ my mom, Zanark, Tobu and the Raimon members. So can I borrow it ?"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN ! You have a valid reason and a plan, so yes why not ? I hope will you enjoy it." replied Professor Aruno.

"Thanks professor ! And also, can wandaba come ?"

"OF COURSE HE CAN ! If he doesn't go, who will drive the time machine !? You ?"

Fei blushed. Then, wandaba took him to the secret store room that the time machine was _"stored" _in. They got on to the Inazuma TM Caravan and wandaba asked him where was their first stop. Fei replied that he wanted to go pick up Kinako when she was the same as him. After Fei told him their stops, they departed to that timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

The Mystery

**Chapter 2 ~ Go ! Travel To Different Timelines !**

On their way to Kinako's timeline, Fei was still thinking about if he should give them a surprise or just let them know. 5 minutes have passed and they arrived at Kinako's timeline. Fei gave a call to Kinako.

"Uke tsugu PASU wa ashita e no yuuki ! KIMI ni watashitai Yasashii Mirai ni naru ! Itsuka…" Kinako's phone rang. Before she answered the call, she was shocked to see Fei's name appearing on her phone. She then answered the call.

"Konnichiwa Fei, how are you ?" she asked in a soft and sweet tone.

"I'm fine, how are you mom ?" Fei replied and asked.

"I'm great. So why did you call me ?"

"I wanted to ask … Where are you now ?"

"I'm at the park now. Are you coming over ?" Kinako wondered.

"Yep ! Okasan, your _SUPER INTELLAGENT_ !" Fei replied happily.

"Ok then, I'll wait for you."

"Thanks mom. You're the best !"

They both turned off their phones.

After a while, Fei and wandaba reached the park. When Fei stepped out of the caravan, he was shocked to see Kinako standing infront of the door.

"Ki… Kinako !? Uh… I mean mom… How did you !?" Fei asked shockingly.

"Didn't I tell you before ? I inserted a microchip into your phone and earpiece that is able to detect your location !" Kinako replied and hugged him with love.

Fei blushed. He felt the love and warm through Kinako or his mom's hug. That was the most touching moment…

Ok back to the MAIN story…

"So Fei, what is it you wanted to ask me ?" Kinako asked while she was padding on Wandaba's head.

"I wanted to ask you if you want to join the gathering that I'm holding for all the Chrono Storm members?" replied him.

"Well,… Is Zanark going ? And YES I will join." she replied.

"Well,… He said he will think about it. I'm going to call him now !"

Fei called Zanark. But, "…"there was no reply. "Maybe he is still busy washing his bike or training… I'll call him later" he though.

Kinako then asked, "When is the gathering actually ? You haven't told me yet…"

Fei replied. "The gathering is tomorrow. I will come with Zanark (If he comes), to pick you. We will be having like a "2 days 1 night trip" at the Raimon Junior High School. I almost forgot ! We will also have a match against an unknown team, MYSTERY STORM."

"Oh,… That makes it even more FUN ! What time will you come tomorrow ?" Kinako said.

"I will come about 7:30am, so wait for me at it very spot !" Fei replied.

"OK !" Kinako said.

After their long conversation, Fei said it's time for him to go back. Before he left, he asked 1 last question : " Okasan, should we give them a surprise or just tell them ?"

Kinako replied, " We should give them a surprise except for Taiyou, because Taiyou's home is quite far from their school."

Fei though about it and he replied, _"YES"_. Then, they left.

In the wormhole, Wandaba said "The next stop is the JURASSIC AREA right ?"

Fei : "Yep !"

After along journey in the _"rainbow"_, they finally arrived !

Suddently, they heard a boy shouting "Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock ! Armed !"

Fei and Wandaba ran towards the voice in the speed of a lightning flash. When they arrived, they saw a boy who was wearing a strap red cloth and a dinosaur skull on his head. When the boy saw them, he quivkly ran towards them and hugged both of them.

"Fei, wandaba, long time wuhu… no see wuhu… !" the boy said with joy.

"Yep, long time no see." Wandaba answered.

"Hey Tobu, long time no see !" Fei replied.

"What wuhu… brings… you … here to my … wuhu… home ?"

"I wanted to ask you…" before Fei could finish…

"Oh, I know you come here to visit me right !?"

"Em… No… I came her…"

"No ? Oh I know ! You came here to see my "dad" and Big right !? Big missed you so much…"

"Uh… That's not…"

"Then what is it !?" Tobu asked in a deep and scary tone.

"Ehm… I came here because I wanted to invite you to join the gathering for all the Chrono Storm members held by me." Fei said.

"Wuhu… REALLY !? Wuhu… I would love… to join… wuhu… !"replied Tobu.

"Yep, I will come and pick you tomorrow ok ?"

"OK!"

Then, Tobu took them to see Big. It was Fei's request. After a walk like _"defending a tsunami"_, they finally reached Big's "home".

"Big, Fei is here !" Tobu shouted.

"Big, it's me Fei ! Please come out…"Fei said in a soft and almost crying tone.

Suddently, Big came running out of no where. He ran towards Fei. When Big hugged him, he blushed and was shocked to find that Big grew much more taller that before in just 2 months time. After Big's _"lovey dovey"_ hug, Big squatted as if he wanted Fei and Wandaba to ride on his back so he could take them for a _"tour"_ around the dinosaur area. Fei smiled at him as if he is replying _"yes"_ or _"we would love to"_. So they both climbed onto Big's back and he started the "tour". Tobu called Tochan and Tochan cared him to follow them. They had many wonderful and enjoyable moments there…

After a few hours, it's finally time for them to go back to their own timeline. Fei said good bye to Big and Tobu and he hugged Big once again.

"Remember to never forget me Big ! And Tobu, remember to wait here tomorrow so I can pick you up !" Fei said.

"Gau… gau…" Big replied.

"Ya lah ! You said it for more than 100 times already !" Tobu replied in a frustrated way.

"I scared you forgot mah !" Fei said. And then, they went of.

It was getting late but Fei still has 1 more person to invite. Suddently, Fei's father called…

Fei phone rang : "Koko kara mieru keshiki, itsumono minna no egao ! Tatoe toku toku hanaretemo, mune no naka kagayaku, …"

"Hello ?"

"It's me, your father."

"Oh sorry dad. Why did you call me ?"

"Why are still not home yet !? Don't tell me you went to see Tenma-kun again !?" Asurei said.

"No ! Of course not ! Even though I love him…*blushing* I will not go see him every day of my life k ?"

"Then why ?"

"I went to invite all the Chrono Storm members to a gathering that I'm holding… And I still have 1 person left !"

"Well, ok then. Be sure to come back before 12am k ?"

"Ok to-san."

Phone call ended…

"Now let go to their time line…" said Fei.

"Ok." replied Wandaba.

So they went to "their timeline.

I think you all already know who _"their timline"_ or _"they"_ means… If you don't, just continue reading…

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at their destination. They went to find Taiyou who was at the Arakumo Gakuen's soccer field practicing.

"Taiyou Shin Apollo ! Armed !"

"Sunshine Sto…"

When Taiyou was about to shoot in to the goal, Fei called his name. Taiyou accidently kicked the to the wall and the ball bounced and hit Wandaba's face. Wandaba was so "light" that he flew 2 km away from the field. Fei was so depressed but happy that he found Taiyou.

Taiyou said : "Is that really you ? Are you really who I think you are ?"

"Yep ! I'm the 1 and only Fei Rune !"

"You… You're who stole Tenma from me !"

"… That not what you think ! Tenma was great friends with you and he will always be !"

"Ok now for the real reason I came here,…"

Before Fei could finish or you could say "HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED !", …

"Oh, I know you're here to "confess" to Tenma right ? Well, not a chance ! Because I will confess to him first !"

Fei then blushed but at the same time he was angry and he …

"Ok ! I admit it ! I love Tenma but I'm not going to confess to him, the real reason I came here is to invite you to the gathering that I'm holding for all the Chrono Storm members ! GET IT !?" Fei screamed, but luckily no 1 was in that area.

It became silent for a while. Then,…

"Oh, really !? That's great ! I would love to go ! Does Tenma know this ?"

"Well,… I and Kinako were planning to surprise them. So, I didn't let them know…"

"Oh that sounds more GREAT ! Ok what time ?"

"I will come and pick you at 7:35pm tomorrow k ? Oh, and we are going to have it likea "2 Days 1 Night" sleep over so bring anything you need…"

"REALLY ? Where will we sleep ?"

"We will be sleeping at Raimon High School's Soccer Club Room. Ok then, it's time for me to go… See ya tomorrow."

"OK ! Bye."

And then, Fei wemt to find Wandaba. After that, he carried him to the cararvan. Then, he pressed the "auto drive" button to go back to their time line.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mystery

**Chapter 3 ~ SURPRISE ! Let The Gathering Begin !**

Fei was going back to his timeline. Then,…

"Yasashii mirai ni naru, itsuka doko…" Fei's phone rang.

*picking up the phone*

"Zanark ! So have you decided ?"

"Wo… Slow down I know you miss Tenma and all, but don't be so aggressive ! And yep, I decided that I'll go."

"GREAT ! Now I'll pick you up at 7.15am tomorrow from your house, K ?"

"So you tomotaze, K."

Conversation ended…

The next day, Fei went to pick up all the members except for the Raimon members from different timelines.

On the way to _their _timeline, Fei, Kinako, Zanark and Wandaba were planning how to surprise them.

Not long after, they reached the Arakumo Gakuen's field. Taiyou was already there waiting for their arrival.

When they got off of the caravan, they walked to the Raimon High School together with Taiyou. They were still planning how to surprise them. They still had about 1 hour or less to think before they reach Raimon High School.

"Fei, how about we dress ourselves in the Raimon uniform and disguise ourselves by switching hair styles and put on some accessories so they wouldn't recognize us ?" Kinako said in a cheerful way.

Everyone thought for a while and they couldn't think of anything better so they went with Kinako's "creative" idea. Wandaba used his "wanda switch" to change them into a "new" person.

Everyone had everyone's hair style, and their clothes were all different. Some of them wore pop star-like clothes, some wore traditional clothes and even Christmas clothes ! It was a good nor bad chaos change. Then, they continue to walk to Raimon Junior.

"Yes ! We… hhh… FINALLY… hhh… made it ! hhh…" said Taiyou with a tired voice.

"Shh… Someone might hear you…" Fei said softly.

"Yeah… Plus, it's a surprise !" Kinako continued in a soft and sweet tone.

Then, the "gang" walked I to Raimon. They were allowed to enter without uniform because that whole week was the school mid-year holidays. When they were walking pass the field, Raimon was having their annual mid-year holiday training. They were about to end their training on that day.

"Who are they ? Are they models or stars ?" Shinsuke asked curiously.

"Models or stars ? _SERIOUSLY_ !? Even Kirino-senpai is better in the traditional wear than them !" Kariya said.

"Kariya… _I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS_ !" Kirino said angrily while blushing.

Kariya quickly ran away and hid behind the beach.

Tenma wandered, "Who are they actually ? Why are their face so familiar to me ?"

Shindou and Tsurugi walked to Tenma and said, "Why are they so similar *Shindou part* to people we know ? *Tsurugi part*"

"Yeah… I thought of that too ! So weird…" Tenma said curiously.

The three "BFF"s started to…

"The long green-haired and dressed in a traditional yellow and blue _kimono_* … looks like KINAKO !" Tsurugi said.

*_Kimono_ is a traditional Japanese clothing that both gender can wear during festivals.

"The messy and dark green-haired guys dressed in a J-pop clothing looks like Taiyou…" Shindou commented.

"The bunny styled and brown-haired boy dressed in Christmas styled clothing and long dirty-creamed ¾ pants resembles to… em… who again ?" said Tenma.

"FEI ! You don't know your love one's name !?" Tsurugi and Shindou shouted.

Tenma blushed and said, "Fei's not my _LOVER_ !"

"Ok let's continue…" Tsurugi said.

They both agreed.

"The tall, smart looking and wearing a tuxedo 1 looks like… Em… WHO ?" Shindou said.

The three boys thought for a while. Then,…

"ZANARK ABALONIC !" Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shouted.

When Zanark heard them shouting, he turned back and said, "WHAT !?"

"Oe Oh…"

"ZANARK ! YOU FOOL ! YOU RUINED OUR PLAN !" everyone shouted at Zanark.

"Sorry…" replied Zanark.

"HUH !? What do you guys mean by "our plan" ?" Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou asked curiously.

"Oh… It's nothing Tenma…" Fei said.

"Hey you, why does your voice sound like Fei's ?" Tenma asked while pointing at him.

"Who's Fei !?" Fei replied like he didn't know.

"Oh really !? Then prove it !" Shindou said.

"Ok." Fei replied.

"Who is the finally team that we played against during the Ragnarock Tournament ?" Tsurugi asked.

"How would I know ?"

"Who is the organization that planned to hold the Ragnarock Tournament ?" Shindou asked.

"How do you expect me you answer that ?"

"Who is "your" mother ?" Tenma asked.

"Kinako OF COURSE !" Fei replied.

"Oops…"

"Not AGAIN !" everyone shouted at Fei.

"That proves you are Fei !" the three boys said.

Wandaba then quickly changed them back to normal, then…

Torb passed a ball that Kinako took out from her bag and passed it to Taiyou.

"Sunshine Storm !" Taiyou said and passed it to Kinako.

"Yakimochi Screw !" Kinako used her hissatsu while passing it to Fei.

"Bouncer Rabbit !" Fei said and passed to Zanark.

"Disaster Break !" Zanark used his hissatsu and the ball was going towards Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou.

Their shoots formed a "C" that resembles to the Chrono Storm logo. Everyone was amazed by it.

A few seconds later, the ball lost it's energy and fell down from mid-air.

"Tenma, this is our surprise for you and all the Chrono Storm members !" everyone said.

"We're here to *Fei* have a *Torb* gathering *Zanark* for the *Taiyou* Chrono Storm members *Kinako*."

#Names with the symbol Exp ~ *name* at the back of a short line represents the line each character says.

"So… LET THE GATHERING BEGIN !" the host said.


	4. Chapter 4

The Mystery

**Chapter 4 ~ The Match Begins ! Chrono Storm VS Inazuma Legend Japan !**

"What !? A gathering for all the Chrono Storm members !?" everyone was shocked except Tenma.

"Cool ! So,… when do we start !?" Tenma asked.

"Well,… NOW !?" Fei replied.

"K ! What do we need ?"

"You have to bring a sleeping bag, some clothes and the Raimon Soccer Clubs' jersey."

"That's all !? Ok ! I'll go prepare them now !"

"We should prepare too…" Shindou said.

"Yep…" Tsurugi replied.

All the Chrono Storm members from the present timeline went home to prepare while the other Raimon members, Fei, Kinako, Torb, Zanark and Wandaba helped to clean the field.

After half an hour, the Chrono Storm members gathered on the field. Fei announced that the gathering official starts. Firstly, they put their things beside the field in the indoor field. Then, they started planning what to do since it was still early.

Here is their "To-do List" ~

Day 1

Visit the Inazuma Legend Japan members

Have a small match against them

Visit the National Park

Juggle Trekking

Flying Fox

Feed Animals

Day 2

for the match against Mystery Storm

for their and Inazuma Legend Japan's arrival

Start match

After that, they started their journey. Suddenly,…

"WAIT! How are we going to visit Inazuma Legend Japan without anyone 1 to drive us ?" Fei asked.

"Good point…"Shindou replied.

"Wait… I have to call someone" Tsurugi said.

Everyone looked at Tsurugi as ran to the club to call "someone".

"Dareda ate anafuni,…"

"What do you want Tsurugi !?"

"I wanted to ask you if you have time to come and take us to somewhere ?"

"And where's that !?"

"The place where you are ?"

"What !? You know how Endou hates visitors !"

"I know but we really planned to have a match against you…"

"Wait… Endou ! Raimon wants to have a match…"

"Raimon !? Well then,… Ok. I want to see if they can beat us ~ the "PROs" !"

"Ok,… Tsurugi that's a deal. How many ?"

"11."

"Only 11 ? Well then,… I'll call back up."

"Ok then bye. See ya later."

"See ya."

After that, Tsurugi went back to his team.

"Ok. I'm done."

"Who did you call anyway ?"

"You'll know afterwards."

Everyone just stared at Tsurugi.

"STOP IT !" Tsurugi shouted.

Everyone then walk to the gate.

"Hey ! Wait for me !" Tsurugi said.

Suddently, three cars appeared infront of them.

"Yo ! Minna !" three guys said.

Everyone was shocked and their mouths were wide opened.

"Gouenji-san, I didn't ask you to bring three cars nor three drivers…"

"But I had no choice ! My car is only allow to fit 5 people plus the driver !"

"Let's not argue, Gouenji-kun, Tsurugi-kun. Minna, come let's go or else will get scolding from Endou-kun when we're late."

"Yeah, Hiroto-kun is right."

"4 of you go with Gouenji-kun, another 4 with Fubuki-kun and the last 3 will come with me." Hiroto explained.

"Hai !" everyone said.

Tenma, Shindou, Kirino and Tsurugi (of course) went with Gouenji; Nishiki, Taiyou, Shinsuke and Zanark went with Fubuki; Kinako, Fei and Torb went with Hiroto.

After everyone has get onto their rides, they left Raimon Junior. They were gossiping on the latest news with the seniors that drove them except for…

"Fei, do you know what the mystery team's captain looks like ?"

"Well… Torb, no I don't because the mystery team somehow knew we will have a gathering before I came to pass the invitation…"

"That's… That's unbelievable ! Hiroto-san, it looks like you're the quiet type which I more like than the noisy type like Nishiki-san…"

"Oh… Kinako-kun is it ? Well… I'm not the very quiet type but I'm more like the serious type…"

"So… Do you think you can win against us ? Fei-kun, you start first."

"Well… I think mostly it will be a draw because both teams are equally strong."

"Ok…Next, Kinako-kun."

"Hai ! Em… I think that you guys are going to win because you guys are more experienced and besides, you guys are Japan's pro-league ! How can you possibly lose ?"

"Well… You can't be sure. Even we are in the pro-league, doesn't mean there's no one stronger than us. Besides, I heard from Gouenji-kun that you guys bet the Second Stage Children, that means you guys are not bad too. Ok. Last person, Torb-kun."

"Wuhu…Well… I think we're going to win because we have mixi-max and keshin armed. Wuhu…"

"Ok. All your comments are exceptable but the most important thing is not winning…"

"The most important thing is to have fun and enjoy the game right?" Fei said.

"Yep, you're right Fei-kun."

As they chat, Hiroto also told them about Inazuma Legend Japan's members and technique. The three Chrono Storm members also told him about their members and technique. They had fun chatting.

After 30 minutes, they finally reached their destination. The three seniors parked their cars in the basement. After that, they lend Chrono Storm to the field. They took a big lift to get to the field. When the Chrono storm members entered the lift they were shocked because of the lights and decorations in it. It was clearly Gouenji's idea and he used Kidou's money to buy all the stuff. Everyone had no comment on it.

Not long after, they reached the highest level which was the 30th level of the building.

"Here we are. Inazuma Legend Japan's secret training center."Gouenji explained.

"Well… It's no actually a secret because you've put the name out side the building." Kinako said.

"Oh did we ? That means it was Toramaru's fault ! He was in charge of it !"

"WTF !? You're the one who wanted to put that ! I was only following orders !"

"Ok… Can we stop arguing and proceed with the "_plan_" ?" Tenma said.

Everyone agreed and they walk to the field. On the field, some members are already in their position. The rest of the Inazuma Legend Japan members and Chrono Storm also went into their position.

When the whistle blew, the match started.

Fubuki started the kick off.

"Gouenji-kun" he passed the ball.

"Hiroto"

"Kidou-kun"

The ball just kept on passing. Until,…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey minna ! Sorry for the late update ! I was busy with school and all :p

Jaa, here a new chapter !

* * *

**The Mystery**

**Chapter 5 ~ The Real Personal of Inazuma Legend Japan's Captain**

"Gouenji-kun ! Let's do it !"

"Yes !"

"Fire Tornado…"

"Double Drive !"

"WTF !? Nanii !? Tenma to Tsurugi no hissatsu wazza !?" Shindou said with a shocking voice

"We mastered it within a week's time. Faster than you 2 of course !"

"Shinsuke ! Tomete !"

"Hai ! Butobi Punch !"

And Shinsuke saved it.

Then, everyone in Chrono Storm just stared at Gouenji and Fubuki.

"Minna ! Let's continue !"

They all went back to their positions and the match continued. This time, Chrono Storm started the kick. After the kick, Tsurugi ran as fast as he could then pasted it to Tenma.

"Ikuzou minna ! Mixi Max da !"

"Mixi Trans ! Athur !"

"Mixi Trans !" ~ Shindou, Tsurugi, Kirino, Nishiki.

"Mixi Trans !" ~ Kinako, Torb, Taiyou, Shinsuke.

"Mixi Trans ! Super Zanark !"

"Mixi Trans ! Big !"

Everyone, except Endou, Kidou and Gouenji were surprised by their mixi maxes.

"WTF !? What are those ?"

"It's called Mixi Tans I think…"

"NO it's not ! Fubuki, Somoeka… Gouenji please explain !"

"Why me !? You should do it because you're the smartest one !"

"GUYS ! Tenma will do the explaining…"

"Ok."

"Mixi max is a feature introduced in Inazuma Eleven Go Chrono Stone that makes it possible to fuse a character with someone else's aura." Tenma explained.

Everyone just stunt.

"Tenma… Your explaining… was…"

"SO CLEAR AND AMAZING! Even I myself could explain it."

"No it wasn't. I just memorized the defination of it."

"Oh…"

They continued the match. The match continue with Chrono Storm's kick off.

"Ikuzou ! Hissatsu Tactics !"

"Ooo !"

"Torb !"

"Kinako !"

"Tsurugi !"

"Nishiki-senpai !"

"Shinsuke !"

"Shindou-san !"

"Taiyou !"

"Kirino-san !"

"Zanark !"

"Fei !"

"Tenma !"

"Hissatsu Tactics ! GRAND LUSTER !"

"Ikuyo minna !"

"Ooo !"

"Saikyou Eleven Hadou !"

Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou shot a shoot right in front of the goal.

"Majin Great ! Great The Hand !"

Endou tried to stop it but the power of Grand Luster and Saikyou Eleven hadou was too intense, so the shoot went into the goal. Endou also cried in pain.

"NO !"

"Yatta ne minna !"

"Ooo !"

"Tenma… Can I tell you something ?"

"Chrono Storm is banned from using MIXI MAX !"

"WHAT !?"

"So… Do you accept the rule ?"

"Well… em…"

Tenma then discussed it with the others. The result was…

"Fine. You win." Tenma said in an unhappy way.

"Soyoto mottaze…"

Chrono Storm undo their mixi maxes and continue…

Now, it was Inazuma Legend Japan's kick off. In the speed of lightning, the forwards passed every member in Chrono Storm. They were right in front of Chrono Storm's keeper.

"Let's go Fubuki !"

"Ok Gouenji-kun !"

"Shin Crossfire !"

"Goseishin Titanias ! Ar…"

Shinsuke was too slow so Crossfire knocked down Shinsuke and went into the goal.

"Shinsuke ! Daijoubu ?"

"Hai Tenma… Daijoubu ! Heki heki !"

Everyone got back to their positions. This time, it was a goal pass. Shinsuke wanted to pass to Tsurugi or Zanark but they were tightly marked. So he had no choice but to pass it to Torb, the only one who is not marked.

"Torb !"

He received the ball. And then,…

"Nishiki-san !"

"Fei !"

"Zanark !"

"Koi ! Makai Ou Zodiac ! Armed !"

"Disaster Break !"

"God Hand V !"

As expected, Zanark's shoot easily went into the goal. Endou, again he…

"Tenma, can I tell you something ?"

"Don't tell me we can't use keshin armed ?"

"Yep ! Your right !"

"That's not fair ! Who are you to stop us from using keshin armed and mixi max !?" Shindou said angrily.

"Well… I think it's unfair for you all to use mixi max and keshin armed because we Inazuma Legend Japan only I can use keshin and the others can't."

"He does have a point…"Fei said.

"Well… Ok fine."

Without their mixi maxes or keshin armeds, only Zanark and Fei's shoots were able to pass Endou's God Hand V and Great The Hand. But Inazuma Legend Japan marked them so they have no chance to score.

"Haha ! I knew it ! You all were weak without your mixi maxes and keshin armeds !"

"He's right… We are weak without our mixi maxes and keshin armeds…" said Shinsuke depressly.

Suddenly, a flying saucer came out of no where. All the people were shocked. It sucked all the soccer players into it. The players saw unusual things on board. Then, they saw a shadow coming towards them. They were very scared.

"Nani !?"

Everyone shouted because…

* * *

Reviews pls xD

This chapter is kind of boring to me .-. I'm sorry if it is bcz I had no time to write

I think I'll be posting the next chapter in 3 weeks time…


End file.
